Skylanders the new hero part 2 dark souls
Skylanders the new hero part two dark souls Skull striker:I can't believe it the professor knows my parents but are they really traders Professor shadows: Yes yes they are Skull striker: Who said that Professor shadows:The professor that's what , I want you to know if you don't come by sunshine. I will kill your parents, and this entire universe will be mine Skull striker:Okay okay but one question how did they betrayed the Skylanders? Professor shadows: I know how but I will never tell you .That's what you get when you're the son of the darkness Skull striker: Okay I'll do it .where do you live ? Professor shadows: the swamps of Skylands ,Hurry the clocks ticking haha haha haha Five minutes later Mushboom: hey there Skull where you going Skull striker: Oh for a walk yeah Side burns: Is it just me or something getting suspicious here Skull striker:No no suspicions here look I got to go see you later Ro-blast :Yep 100 hundred percent lying to us Missysterious: Skull striker where you going Skull Striker :Fine I'll tell you the swamps of Skylands Snow serpent :Why would you go there isn't it that one place place where professor shows lives Master kaos :Skull striker this is unacceptable Skull striker: I'm sorry master it's just that I want to see my parents again Master eon: Your parents ? Skull striker: Yeah the professor told me they're alive Shadow star: I don't know this might be a trap,we're going with you pal Skull striker :Alright let's go Meanwhile in the dark swamps Skull striker: Professor I am here Professor shadows:You came just like I inspected Skull striker:Yeah I know now where my parents? Professor shadows: about that .....you mine as well pull the trap you had for me skull Striker: How did you know we had a trap for you Professor shadows Every cliché heroes had a trap for the bad guy. skull Striker: Well guys uhhhhh...attack, I got nothing One battle later Skull striker: okay where's my parents speak now and I won't have to kill you Professor shadows: Open that I lied your parents were dead this entire time Skull striker:You..... Professor shadows: But that's not all this entire time this was just a distraction for the real bad guy not the zombie me Shadow star: Who are you working for ? Professor shadows: Ha ha ha you want to know who brought me back from the dead you want to know who made this distraction but most importantly you want to know who he is he is viill the true evil Side burns: You can't be talking about him I thought he was trapped in time forever Professor shadows: He found a way to escape ,but that's not all he also found the map to find the demon crystal of light and dark Sharp sky: Okay thanks for telling us but with why you telling us this when your this evil mastermind Professor shadows:Yeah about that since I'm a zombie now (a physically healthy one) I became a little brain-dead but hey I'm still alive . Bright :We got to go back and warn eon, and take him with us Professor shadows: You're not taking me alive Poof Rocky: Where did scary demon zombie go Skull striker :he's gone and soon enough he'll be gone until we warn him let's go Meanwhile Eon: I hope they make it out alive is one the most dangerous thing ends on the planet Kaos:Don't worry about it too much they're your elite fighters Vill:Or are they eon: Who said that Vill: You thought I was dead didn't you Kaos: Who said that Vill: If you must know it me Eon: Brother ? Vill: No brother ,the true evil To be continued